


Записки школьного психолога - 2. Новое место работы

by Genma_2008



Series: Записки школьного психолога [2]
Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Parody, Pre-Slash, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genma_2008/pseuds/Genma_2008
Summary: У Судзурана пополнение в педагогическом составе. Психологическая поддержка учащихся - это очень важно. А чем Судзуран хуже Хосена? Вот именно. И даже лучше.
Relationships: allusion on Izaki Shun/Tokaji Yuuji, allusion on Mikami Takeshi/Tatsukawa Tokio/Mikami Manabu, allusion on Serizawa Tamao/Takiya Genji
Series: Записки школьного психолога [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Записки школьного психолога - 2. Новое место работы

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2017 для команды JGop. Ник на дайри - Kamui2008

Добрый день, меня зовут... а впрочем, неважно, как зовут. Все называют меня Риндаман. Это прозвище такое. Как хорошо, что вы появились в нашей школе! Хоть один нормальный человек, с которым можно поговорить. Вот вы, доктор, любите поэзию? Правда?! Как замечательно! А кто вам нравится? В смысле, какие поэты?.. А... почему не могу поговорить об этом с одноклассниками? Вы видели этих людей? У них не то что поэзия, учебник не валялся рядом... да и воспринимают меня окружающие как-то не так. Эти придурки с чего-то решили, что если сумеют меня одолеть, то станут Королями школы! Нет, я не хвастаюсь, я правда очень силён, но как же они заебали... Только ляжешь в укромном месте... птички поют, душа поёт, настроишься на лирический лад... а тут эти: «Риндаман, выходи, драться будем!» И так каждый день! И... Что, простите? Клумбы? Нет, в Судзуране клумб нету. А где есть? В Хосене? А поможет доктор? Ну ладно, схожу...  
  
Здравствуйте, меня зовут Тамура Чута. Не то чтобы у меня были проблемы.... Знаете, иногда хочется поговорить. Что? Нет, у меня есть друзья! Они очень классные! Вы бы их видели! Просто... Понимаете, вот у каждого из них есть цель в жизни, они уже знают, чем займутся после выпуска. Генджи вон, это мой лучший друг и лидер, вроде как хочет клан возглавить, а вроде даже учиться пойдёт дальше. Идзаки — он тоже мой друг и тоже очень классный парень, — кажется, собрался в Токио поступать, прикиньте! Маки женится и работу нашёл! Вот с этой новости мы прямо оху... ренели! А я вот не знаю, чем хочу заняться... И мне нравится родительское дело — продолжить его хочется, а с другой стороны, хочется поискать что-то ещё, попробовать себя в чем-то ином... Понимаете? С друзьями? Нет, с ребятами я об этом не говорил. Да, не хочется их моими проблемами грузить... Думаете, стоит? Лады, я тогда с ними поговорю, они классные ребята!  
  
Эм, здрасьте. Я Маки. То есть Макисе Такаши. Мне сесть? Может, я лучше постою, а? Не, лучше сяду. Лучше постою... Доктор, не могли бы вы так не смотреть. То есть мне лучше выйти... у меня проблема одна... небольшая... ну, не совсем небольшая... Не смотрите так, пожалуйста! Нет, это проблема, но я потерплю, правда. Проблема у меня не с этим. Ну, частично с этим... Как бы так сказать. Понимаете, у меня есть девушка... и она красивая... ну и мы как бы планируем пожениться, но вот тут возникает проблема... да, эта тоже... И я не знаю, как себя вести. Ну, вернее, знаю, но что делать... нет, что делать, тоже знаю, но... Вы меня ведь поняли, правда, да? Может, у вас таблеточка какая есть, ну чтобы не вставала эта проблема, когда не надо?  
  
Добрый день, меня зовут Идзаки Шун, и у меня проблема. Есть один мордастый придурок, имени которого я называть не буду, но думаю, что увидев его, вы сразу поймёте, о ком я говорю. Он у нас один такой щекастенький и мордастенький. Иногда мне кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он треснет. Так вот, понимаете, он идиот. Нет, в нашей школе много таких, да что говорить — весь Судзуран из них состоит. Хотя пару человек можно исключить. Так вот, этот придурок с толстыми щеками зациклен на мне. Нет, я, конечно, не спорю, что чертовски привлекателен, но подкаты этого идиота меня пугают. Иногда. Вот вас когда-нибудь приглашали на свидания? Правда? И как это было? Цветы, конфеты, ужин в ресторане? Я прав? Воооот. Вряд ли вас приглашали с битой в одной руке и цепью на другой. И ухаживали, да? За мной этот тоже ухаживал... За ногу подвесил на верёвке. Я, конечно, люблю Судзуран, но обозревать его красоты вверх ногами не очень-то приятно. Теперь понимаете... Но, блядь, сам такой же идиот. Люблю этого придурка.  
  
Мммм... Долго ещё? Мы уже час сидим и молчим, мне как бы на кры... занятия надо. Я — Такия Генджи. Не хотел я к вам идти. Зачем? У меня всё нормально. Меня к вам Идзаки запихал, сука такая, сказал, что ему вы с проблемами помогли. Но у меня-то проблем нет. Дома? Дома всё нормально. У отца вроде как склеилось всё с нормальной дамочкой, а не с очередной «мамочкой». Вы бы их видели! Страшные, что пиздец. У меня? Не, у меня девушки нету... У меня есть Рука, но она не девушка. В смысле девушка, но не моя... ну, мне много кто нравится... Чута, Маки, Идзаки... но они же моя друзья! Ну, Тамао нравится. Он сильный, с ним пиво пить классно и сосиски жарить. Правда, он с пола всякую дрянь жрёт, странно, что ещё не помер от этого. Как думаете, если я ему упаковку сосисок подарю, нормально будет? Всё равно вечером делать нихрена, а так можно на закат посмотреть или на пирсе посидеть. Что? Пирс хорошее место для свидания?.. Вы о чём... Какое свидание? Я ж не Руку позову, а Тамао.  
  
Здрасьте, доктор! Можно мы вдвоём? А мы всегда так, и ходим тоже вместе. У нас проблема есть: то ли с личностной идентичностью, то ли с окружающими. Мы никак понять не можем. То ли мы с братом... мыслим одинаково, то ли окружающие... страдают косоглазием. Но нас не различают! Вот смотрите: я — Миками Такеши. У меня глаза темнее, чем у брата, и нос более прямой, видите? Я сказал, что прямее, значит, прямее, заткнись, Манабу! Что значит — глаза косят?! Не косят у меня глаза, скажите ему, доктор!   
— А я, Миками Манабу. Вот, видите, если мы встанем, я буду выше на пару сантиметров! Это не причёска, я выше тебя, Такеши!   
— А ещё мы носки носим разные, у меня синие, а у Манабу в горошек! Классные, да? Мама подарила... Вот мама нас различает, а окружающие нет. Вот что нам делать?  
  
Добрый день, можно? Я Тацукава Токио из двенадцатого «А» класса. Мне надо с вами обсудить одну проблему. Понимаете, всё дело в гиперопеке. Нет, с родителями всё хорошо. У меня были проблемы с головой... нет-нет, не в этом смысле. Просто с сосудами проблема, была операция, но теперь всё хорошо. Спасибо! Даже родители признали, что я здоров, а вот мои друзья всё никак не могут смириться с этой мыслью! Я заебался, простите, вырвалось... объяснять им, что со мной всё хорошо! И ладно бы Тамао — он мой лучший друг, но Токаджи, даже Генджи, а ведь он мой бывший лучший друг... Всё время опекают меня, не дают что-то сделать, например, кому-нибудь слишком умному и языкастому зубы посчитать... «Токио, не нужно», «Токио, мы сами», «Токио, посторожи место, мы сейчас»... Будто я хрустальный, пальцем тронешь, и рассыплюсь! А Такеши и Манабу? Это же невыносимо... Один сосиски у Тамао может отобрать — мол, у него они прожарились лучше — и мне отдать, другой мне бутылки с пивом открывает, словно я безрукий... А чтобы у меня всё хорошо было, они мне клей подарили... Представляете?! А ещё Такеши... Что? Ну да, различаю... Они же разные! Эм, доктор, а почему вы так странно на меня смотрите?  
  
Здрасьте, я из двенадцатого. Меня зовут Токаджи Юджи. У меня есть проблема, хотя эта даже не проблема... Просто... Вот бесят меня блондинки. Вернее не все блондинки, а одна конкретная. Вот как думаете, цвет волос влияет на мозг? Мне, кажется, да. Иначе как объяснить, что конкретно эта блондинка так тупит. Прямо ходячее доказательство, что перекись отупляет. Что? Нет, я вовсе не зациклен на этом придурке. Просто он меня бесит. Почему же он меня бесит... а хер его знает. Тупой, потому что? Вообще я с ним вежливо разговариваю, в последнее время мы часто общаемся... Даже комплименты делаю... Эта скотина называет их «сомнительными». Вчера я сделал хороший комплимент: «Что, блондинка, опять весь день в парикмахерской торчал?», а он меня «мордастым», обидно... между прочим... Вот что не так? Что ему не понравилось? Я же прямо сказал — «мне нравится твой цвет волос». А он... Говорю же, тупой он, перекись все мозги смыла. Вот и бесит меня.  
  
Здравствуйте, можно войти? Меня зовут Цуцумото. Я хочу исправить свою незаметность. Понимаете, когда мы собираемся с Тамао и парнями, все умеют как-то шутить, рассказывать смешные истории... Миками вообще умеют всякую хрень творить с умным видом... А я нет. Я больше слушаю, наблюдаю... Нет! Вы не подумайте, мне нравится проводить время с друзьями, и отношения у нас что надо, просто... Просто, вот Тамао — он отличный лидер и настоящий друг. Он умеет слушать, умеет помочь и поддержать, так ещё со средней школы было. Вот и я хочу быть таким же! Но как — не знаю... Можете мне что-нибудь посоветовать? Сходить к клумбам? Но в Судзуране нету... В Хосен?! Мы же только что на мировую пошли. Вдруг опять... Нет? Вы уверены? Ну ладно, схожу... А точно поможет?  
  
Дня вам доброго! Никто не обижает, проблем нет? Отлично! Я — Тамао Серидзава, приятно познакомиться. Так здорово, что вы в Судзуране появились! Что-что? Вам у нас понравилось? Это же замечательно! О, а это у вас печеньки? А можно одну? А ещё? Можно все забрать?! Да вы просто чудесный человек! Спасибо огромное! Вечером пригодятся... Вечером что будет? У меня свидание на пирсе. Наконец-то. И, да, спасибо вам за это, доктор.


End file.
